


Secret Santa

by xkailajayx



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Secret Santa!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkailajayx/pseuds/xkailajayx
Summary: Elyse is sick of Adam and James pining at each other, and so takes over the yearly Secret Santa.Chapter two will appear at some point soon, and will be the Explicit part. Chapter one is just cuteness!





	Secret Santa

“So, why are we trusting Elyse with the Secret Santa?” Lawrence said, huffing as he stood over Adam’s desk.

“You really think any of the rest of us are more trustworthy? Apart from maybe Peake, but he said he didn’t want to do it.” He said, eyebrow raised. Adam definitely hadn’t wanted to have to organise it- sorting the names out wasn’t too bad, but making everyone be in one place, absolutely everyone, for something they weren’t planning on filming? Now that just sounded like hell on earth.

“... fair point.” Adam didn’t even look up again as Lawrence wandered back over to his desk. He slipped his headphones back over his ears and continued working. He wasn’t even sure how long it had been, when Elyse’s voice cut through the music he’d had on. It was time to pick the names.

* * *

James was suspicious the moment that Elyse volunteered to run the office’s official, private Secret Santa. He got even moreso when she snuck off to sort the names out. In hindsight, he really should have guessed. They’d spoken about their crushes ever since they’d first gotten together, and he’d never hidden the quiet, smouldering torch he’d carried for Adam since they’d met. It had never become anything more- Adam had always been with someone. But this Christmas- he wasn’t. And Elyse was planning on going to visit family straight after they’d exchanged the gifts…

But he was entirely oblivious, even when she grinned, turned to him, and winked when he picked out _Adam’s_ name. At least he had a few ideas- he’d been planning on getting something nice for him anyway, they usually got each other something, and it was easier to buy for him than… most of the others. Apart from Lawrence- booze pretty much always hit the spot.

* * *

Panic always set in when it came time to buy things for other people. Adam liked the feeling that giving gave, he enjoyed getting someone the perfect gift and watching them light up when they got it- but on the other hand, it was always so difficult to get the right thing for someone. He usually ended up buying several different things, and at the last possible minute deciding what to actually give them. That did mean he had a small stockpile of gifts to just give out to friends over the course of a year, but still. Stress.

The fact he got James’ name didn’t change that- though it did change the exact flavour of the stress. Now, it wasn’t ‘how will I get the perfect gift’, it was ‘how will I get the perfect gift that doesn’t give him the impression I would quite like to su-”

Adam’s inner monologue was paused as Bruce bumped their shoulders together, grinning widely at him. “So, happy with who you got?”

“Uh. Yeah, I mean, you’re all my friends, so it’s not like it’ll be hard.” He shrugged, putting on a smile. Bruce nodded, tucking his own little piece of paper in his back pocket.

“Yeah, man, I’m glad we’re doing this again. It’s nice, even if we do end up getting stuff for everyone else, too.” They walked to their desks, back to work for another couple of hours before they had to film more, and then home time. And the start of figuring out what to get for each other.

* * *

The next two weeks were tense for Elyse, to say the least. She had to deal with Adam’s puppy dog eyes as he tried to resist the urge to ask her for suggestions, and James, storming around trying desperately not to be obvious about how he felt- and who he’d gotten. Of course, she knew. She’d fixed the whole thing, of course she had. She’d decided to the moment no one else stepped up- she’d made sure everyone else was random, of course, and didn’t even know who’d gotten her- that she was finally going to give her husband the push he needed to admit to Adam how he felt.

She was quite proud of the fact it took her two whole weeks to cave and tell James she knew he had Adam, and to make it a good gift. The kind of gift that gets him, at the very least, a date afterwards.

* * *

James had finally figured out most of his gift for Adam- with some advice from Elyse. Now he knew that she knew that he and Adam had each other- proving Adam entirely wrong about the whole ‘trustworthy’ thing- he figured he could at least get her help figuring out the best present to woo his best friend with.

He found a [ Mass Effect, rainbow themed piece of artwork ](https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/399853253/we-will-hold-the-line?ref=listing-shop-header-0)\- beautiful, and an entirely not-subtle suggestion about various different things, which he’d chosen on his own. But that just wasn’t enough. After much deliberation, he finally picked out the other part, and he hoped Adam would like it. And that it would actually arrive on time.

Adam, on the other hand, had no such help from Elyse. He managed to keep to himself that he had James- and was amazed at himself, really. He’d spent the first week purely panicking, but by the time the second of the three weeks before the gifts were due came along he had a decent idea of what to get.

* * *

The day finally came when they were supposed to exchange presents. Neither James nor Adam paid much heed to who anyone else was gifting- but as their desks sat so close together, it was somewhat difficult to give their own gifts secretly.

Adam ended up going first. James went off to the bathroom about an hour after they’d gotten in, and while he was gone the package was left on the table. James feigned surprise, wondering out loud who it could possibly be, and then opened the package in full view of Adam.

He was pleasantly surprised- artwork, fantastically done, of himself as a Psychonaut. He set it up on his desk and made various pleased, positive noises, before he found a small note in the package too. Going to read it, he heard a small panicked noise next to him. Adam was gone before James could even react.

* * *

‘I’ve spent the last three weeks wondering if I should tell you that it’s me, and I’m sorry it’s not much- I wondered and wondered for almost the whole time exactly what to get you. I hope you like the artwork- I just thought it would be a nice little thing. If you don’t… well, there’s a handful of other things in my closet at home, so you’re more than welcome to come by and pick something else out. Merry Christmas, James.

  * Adam x’



* * *

James grinned to himself, and took the opportunity of Adam being gone to set his own present on the desk, folding the note back up and settling back to work. He tried not to concentrate on Adam opening his present, but the soft noise he made after opening it drew James’ eyes.

He’d set the artwork up practically parallel to where James had set his own, and then he came to the second part- a pair of tsum tsum style plushies of the two of them, nestled together in a little box. He’d thought they were cute when he’d seen the pictures, and then when they’d turned up- but Adam’s blushing cheeks as he turned to stare at him was a hell of a lot cuter than any toys.

“So, um. I guess we had each other, then?” Adam asked, eyes wide. James grinned a little, and nodded.

“Yeah, looks that way. I love mine, but I kinda want to see what else you’ve got in your closet.” He said, voice low over the normal din of the office. “Mind if I come over tonight?”

Adam’s blush only got darker, and he nodded, taking the two toys out of the box and holding them to his chest. “Yeah, uh. Of course, yeah.”

The wait to the end of the day was a lot longer than it had been for a long time.


End file.
